Tohaku Sumimura
Tohaku Sumimura(等伯'合計,Sumimura Tohaku) is an infamous weapon's dealer and war extremist who is very close to Takimura. He is a business partner with him and Kijima.It is unknown what race he is many think he is human or a shinigami. Due to the fact that he has an immortal body,many think he is a bount. It has never been Revealed of what race he is.He is an enemy of the soul socitey and the world of the living.He is a very highly feared man for the different machines and weapons he has created. He is one of the most powerful mind in the world,he has been wanted by the soul socitey for about 250 years now. It is unknown how much money is on his head. Many have tried to capture him,all have failed. Making the soul socitey think that he is unstoppable.He has created many machines and weapon unheard of in the soul socitey and the world of the living. Appearance He wears a white fighting shirt,over a purple vest zipped up. With light green Hakama,with a red obi.He wear black shoes,with red messy hair. He also has on the right side of his face some kind of machine that lets him do many different types of things.Though its abilities has not been revealed. Personality Most of the time he,usally stands and watchs everything that is going on.He often goes into a fight,after he has seen what his oppent can do.If he find he oppent is to weak or arrogant.He leaves his oppent,many think he is a coward for doing this.He uses it as a way for them to become stronger and when he thinks they are strong he will face them While in battle,he uses mostly his machines and weapons. Unlike shinigami who uses zanpakuto,he doesn't like them. He rather use bullets and other ways of defeating an oppent.He is not the most honorable fighter either,he uses anything to win.From being his oppent is injure he will prey on the injure arm or whatever it is. His relationships with Takimura and Kijima.He and Takimura have a business relationship,making him weapons and machines. In exchange for money,he like Kijima likes to have money but he know he limits when taking on a task given to him by takimura. He is much like Kijima,thought he doesn't go out of his way for money like she would. He would rather let one of his creation go out and do the work for him.He uses his weapons and machines to make it easier for him to get the money,rather what kijima does is she does it herself.He thinks of her as a second class person. Treating her with little respect,most of the time he adresses her as woman or girl. History He was born in the world of the living in the mid 1700s.He and his brother loved to create new toys for them to play with,at the time japan was going throught war and change.A few years later,he and he brother grew older and begin to think about the state of japan.They then made a promise they would create machines and weapons for japan in the wars. When they where in thier 20's they joined the army as weapon makers.Though many of thier creations scared the officers and they where exilled.Taking it out in rage he and his brother caused a rebellion with some other officer and took over the army for a few years until the emporer took power again and they where killed. Tohaku and his brother where on the gallows waiting to be hanged,thought tohaku created a replacement for him.His brother and the replacement were killed.He later returned to his home and seeing the fear in his parents eyes.He killed them,in fear they would turn him in. In the years follow those events he went to America,where he met takimura and began to work together.For about 5 years they worked on place to bring back the bount race.Being interested in thier ability to live forever.Tohaku agreed to help takimura,where he can learn the secerts of immoratily. Creating a new eye,tohaku changed his body around where he can much longer than a human can.He then went with Kijima and Takimura to the soul socitey.Then started to do business with different groups to start a rebellion in the soul socitey and make war. They then returned to the world of the living,where they are now.Starting to create a machine that can create a bount much like what the scientist did for the first bounts.Killing Go Koga he manage to get a way to create bounts.Thought most of them are only failed ecperiments.He is still trying to create,a new bount race. Powers and Abilities Weapon Creation He is a very creative and powerful weapon's creator.He is famed,for creating the most elite and deadliest weapons and machiner.He has created countless weapons and machines,some being.He has created many different types of fire arms and cannons.Many he has created are able to destroy hollows,areancars and another spiritual creater.Thought his weapons can overheat and cause them to expolde.This has never happened yet,he takes it very careful the limits of his weapons. Some of the machiner he has created,such things.He has created couldless forts with different traps and machines for healing and creating different creatures.His most famed ones being,the bount camber he created for takimura to have more bount foot soldiers.He has also created a whole world much like the soul socitey,but he is the only one able to controll what happens in this world.He has trapped many in here for his experiments. Explosives He has is also famed for having to created many different types of expolsives.Many differne types such as,long range,trap bombs and others.His most powerful is a set of two bombs that is used to destroy an area in about 100 mile range. Voodoo spells He is able to take control of his oppents and allies,by taking a piece of either thier cloths or hair.He then warps it around straw dolls,then by tell thing into the dolls ear.His victim does as he said,he has thousands under his voodoo spells. Quotes *''"One trying to get ahead of the other,this is where i come in.By giving that one weapons,it can be easier to kill his enemy.It doesn't matter to me either way i will get paid.''"